Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns
Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns is the sixth crossover created by KoopaKing1989 aka BowserMovies1989. It appeared on YouTube in December 2008. A remake version will be made in the near future. Plot The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin The devious leader of Team Rocket Organization, Giovanni, has a fervant ambition to take control of the Pokémon world through both financial and military means. To achieve his military needs he covets a Pokémon stronger and more adept than any other, a veritable living war weapon, so he enlists a scientist named Doctor Fui to create this being from the DNA of the rarest and most powerful of Pokémon, Mew, which Fuji had found on a previous expedition in a jungle shrine to Mew. Fuji accepts, for his heavily into the prospect of cloning to create and restore life itself, in the interest of bringing back his daughter, Amber, who had tragically lost her life in an accident of some sort. But rather than being broken like his wife, Fuji figured he could make a new clone of Amber, and was already in the process of attempting to grow a clone in his offshore laboratory, but his wife, as much as she loved their daughter, could not bear to see Fuji's misguided drive to tinker with life, and thus she parted with him for good. Fuji then received the order from Giovanni to commence the Mew cloning project, and that he did simultaneously with his now Amber cloning project. A while passes, and a now physical, but young, Mewtwo rests in an unconscious slumber of development inside a containment cell, next to a cell containing the glowing conscience of a cloned Amber. Mewtwo stirs in mind and begins to communicate with the artificial conscience of Ambertwo in a plane of limbo, and the two entities grow a personal bond. This exchange is short-lived, however, as the inability of human science to recreate the human soul catches up with the project, and Ambertwo's conscious fades into darkness forever, but she leaves the traumatized Mewtwo with the advice that life is wonderful, and to be alive is the greatest gift he has. Mewtwo, confused by her departure, succumbs to grief and desperately calls out for Amber telepathically, and his brainwaves nearly overload the lab's systems. Fuji immediately administers a hundred does of serum, forcing Mewtwo to be subdued into an artificial state of calmness ad ignorance of what just transpired. Fuji, emotionally broken by the now permanent loss of his daughter, is now intent on ensuring that Mewtwo, his brainchild, survives. Alone in the darkness, and unaware of whatever he apparently lost, Mewtwo develops in size and power, tormented in sleep by a single, cryptic question: "Life is wonderful... but why?" This torment continues until he asks another question to himself: "Where am I?" And with this question he breaks free of his tank but upon learning of the selfish intentions of the scientists and how little they care for him, he destroys the lab and everything in it, which was the beginning of Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, BowserMovies1989's first film. Mewtwo Returns One morning, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, and Eeyore wake up receiving news that Christopher Robin is missing. They find a letter and bring it to Owl, who reveals that Christopher Robin has been taken away and that the letter was sent to them by: MEWTWO!!! Pooh & friends, though their minds were erased of the battle, still remembered what Mewtwo was like and figure Mewtwo kidnapped Christopher Robin to lure them to his lair. Oblivious of the trouble they might get into, Pooh & friends go forth on a noble quest to find Christopher Robin and once again face off with Mewtwo. In actuality, Mewtwo, his heart having been softened by the selfless example of the human named Ash Ketchum back in his birthland in the eastern Kanto region, has now traveled to the western region of Johto in search of a locale that is unreachable by the prying eyes and harsh judgments of humans for the sake of his band of cloned Pokémon, whose welfare Mewtwo is entirely concerned about. He eventually finds the perfect hideaway: a huge mountain named Mt. Quena, surrounded by steep cliffs that are pratically impossible to scale, but in its top is a forest and a freshwater lake that makes for a near-utopia for all the Bug Pokemon living there. This is a perfect fit for Mewtwo's band, so thus they settle in the top of Mt. Quena and begin a new, safe life, with Mewtwo watching over as their guardian, as he feels they cannot belong in the world as they were not born in it. Also in his company is Christopher Robin, who understands Mewtwos intentions and soon warms up to Mewtwo {Interestingly enough, Mewtwo seems particularly close to him as to Pikachu and Meowth clones, possibly reflecting how important their templates were in his change of heart}. At the end of the first movie, Mewtwo erased all memory of the events from all those involved. However, due to his not being on New Island at the time, Giovanni has not forgotten about Mewtwo, and has been concocting a military plan of assault upon whatever Mewtwo has settled to take the Pokémon back for himself. He at last locates Mewtwo in his new mountain retreat and begins his operation to assault and capture Mewtwo and bend his will to Giovanni's. The Team Rocket combat unit heads towards Mt. Quena. Ash and his friends and Pikachu, on their Pokémon journey, as always, are now passing through the area around Mt. Quena, but complications with the weather, their reunion with Pooh and friends, and the bus service force them to stay at a cabin at the foot of the mountain, where they would meet the Pokémon naturalists Luna Carson and Cullen Calix and the spunky girl Domino from a pokemon institute. But then a break-in and attempted thievery of Pkiachu by the classic antics of Team Rocket trio Jessie, James, and Meowth, and soon a series of turbulent events involving a scuffle on a hot air balloon, leads everyone into the airspace of Mt. Quena. There everyone sees the approaching Combat Unit, and Domino, revealing herself in league with Team Rocket Organization as elite Agent 009 {or, as she calls herself, The Black Tulip}, pops their balloon and sends everyone else plummeting onto the mountain while she returns to Giovanni to report Mewtwo's status. Giovanni's operation to capture Mewtwo begins in earnest, with Ash and his friends and nemeses caught up in the core of it. Giovanni eventually succeeds in capturing Mewtwo with the threat that the other Pokemon clones would be his to capture and flog if Mewtwo didn't comply. With Ash and the Pokémon Clones in custody, Giovanni's operation is successful, and he immediately capitalizes by ordering the construction of a new Team Rocket base on the mountain. The characters and all other cloned Pokémon that attempted to protect Mewtwo are then locked away in a prison cell. Pooh & friends are reunited with Christopher Robin, who reveals that Mewtwo never meant to harm him in the first place. Christopher Robin found out about Giovanni's plan and was almost captured in the process. Mewtwo saved Christopher Robin but had to keep him on the island for his own protection. Once Giovanni was off his track, Mewtwo intended to return Christopher Robin home and sent the letter to tell them that Christopher Robin is safe and not to attempt to save him. Along with two mother Pokémon attempting to protect their offspring. While in the cell Meowth translates what the other Pokémon are saying: They're coming... and they're very angry. They're mad at whoever is polluting the lake and they've come to stop them. Giovanni's greed for new Team Rocket bases becomes his worst mistake; without warning, a swarm of furious Bug Pokémon {that Meowth was referring to} from the mountain sabotages the Team Rocket base that is polluting the freshwater lake, and the ensuing chaos allows Ash and everyone with him to escape and scatter. Ash rushes over to Mewtwo, believing that this is the first time he's seen Mewtwo, and he tries to free Mewtwo from the machines that are suppressing his mind and body, partly thanks for Mewtwo protecting Pikachu earlier. However, Mewtwo is weak from using what was left of his power and strength to destroy the machines tahtheld him, putting his life force in jeopardy, but Ash carries Mewtwo away from Giovanni's battle while Brock, Misty, Pooh, and the other clones along with the bug Pokémon keep Team Rocket occupied. Mewtwo asks Ash why he's helping him, to which Ash replies that you don't need a reason to help someone in trouble. Mewtwo reflects that Ash may be one-of-a-kind, but Ash says that everyone is. As they reach the heart of the mountain, Ash throws Mewtwo in a healing spring that restores his power, prompting Mewtwo to finally accept that he is a real Pokémon, as the water affects him just as it affected others. The Pokémon clone rises and uses all of his psychic powers to move the lake and the spring underground, and then uses his mind-erasing powers to clear Giovanni's mind of Mewtwo, the clones, and Mt. Quena. Ash, Meowth, Pooh, Christopher Robin, and various pokemon convince Mewtwo not to erase their minds as well, because though Mewtwo would mean well to do so to keep the knowledge of this natural sanctuary hidden from the destructive tendencies of humanity, Ash assures that he would permanently keep the mountain's secret unrevealed at any rate and Pooh welcomes Mewtwo as a part of the family. Mewtwo agrees and personally thanks Ash and his friends for all their help and understanding, and he departs on his own as all the Clone Pokémon leave to lead life as natural Pokémon in the wild, sending Ash and co. in a Pikachu balloon and Jessie, James and Meowth in their normal balloon. As Ash, Misty and Brock were walking through a city, Ash hears Mewtwo's voice. The narrator concludes that Mewtwo has decided to stay with Pooh & friends in the Hundred Acre Woods, making his new home in Skull. Trivia *Ever since this episode, Mewtwo becomes an honorary member of Bowser's Pooh's A team and can be seen in a few episodes alongside Pooh & friends. *This was the last Pokémon/Pooh crossover created by BowserMovies1989 before his old account was suspended. *The song Will You Be There? (as seen in the end credits of Free Willy) performed by Michael Jackson was the end credits song for the original version of this film. It is unknown what song will be the end credits song for the upcoming remake version of the film. *Ash and his friends guest star in many future Pooh's Adventures films. Transcript *Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns/Transcript Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes